


Mr. Bittle's Warning

by lazylyz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: The Bittle’s being supportive after the Kiss and Bitty and Jack go to Georgia for the 4th again. Coach gives Jack the I have a shotgun speech in true southern fashion.





	Mr. Bittle's Warning

Jack found himself wedged into an uncomfortable armchair in the middle of the Bittle’s living-room. Coach sat across from him in his lazy boy recliner with a foot crossed over his knee and the double barrel shotgun resting against his thigh.

“Now listen here son, I never thought I would ever have to give this speech, but seein’ how you and Dicky are a thing now,” Coach trailed off before taking a deep breath, “I just need you to know I have a very good aim with a double barrel.”

Jack, wide-eyed and heart racing, fumbled through his response, “Your s-son’s preferences for men shouldn’t mean he needs to be protected.”

Coach listened with a finger tapping his knee and a grimace on his face.

“I know Dicky’s strong now, but I’ve come to realize a few things about what happened in the past here and that’s not going to change how I approach this conversation. If I had had a daughter the same thing would be happening. Now you best be listenin’ cuz I ain’t sayin it twice. Don’t you hurt a hair on my son’s head or you’ll find yourself in some right trouble. You hear me?”

Jack swallowed thickly, “Merde”

“What’s that now son?”

Jack unstuck his throat and let out a rasped, “I won’t Mr. Bittle. Bitty er eh Bits, I mean Eric really means a lot to me, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I would never want to harm him directly.”

“Good, now I know all this hub bub about you being a profession hockey player is going to add some stress to Dicky’s life, and I want to make sure you are aware of what you bring to that.”

Jack gripped the arm of the chair tight. “Mr. Bittle. I am fully aware of how my life style affects Eric. We talked it over well before the finals, we just didn’t really plan for it on the ice.”

Coach paused thinking something over. He stood and placed the gun in the corner before addressing Jack again with an offered hand. “All right, seeing as you two are handling this like adults I have nothing to give but my best wishes.”

“Son, I expect frequent updates on your lives. None of this crap you pulled on Suzann, because heaven’s knows I hate to see her so put out.”

“Of course Mr. Bittle.” Jack stood to shake his hand, but was pulled into a tight hug.

“Now you take care of him. He’s been through a lot.”

“I know, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, lyzwrites


End file.
